Groovy, It's Neverland!
by frodoschick
Summary: When Hook comes back to claim his daughter, he discovers that Pan got there first! Not only that, but now Peter is dragging two more girls to Neverland. What will happen when one becomes a pirate and the other falls in love with Peter? VANESSA WAS FIRST!
1. Betty and Betsy Arrive

If you have not read "The Man I'm To Call Father", THEN CLICK OUT OF THIS AND GO READ IT! You won't understandit otherwise.

* * *

"That's enough for today. Oh, and don't try the one-handed style yet. You-" 

"I know I can do it! I-"

"Just need to practice." James smiled at Vanessa as they stood on the porch of New Lives Orphanage. Vanessa had just returned from her adventures in Neverland. (Actually, a week had passed) Her white streaks had just started to fade into her midnight black hair. She was replaying her adventures for the benefit of the younger audience. Most of the kids were gathered on the grass in the backyard, and every so often, one of the older kids would come out of the orphanage, only to be swept up into the drama as a Lost Boy, or as a pirate. James, one of the older boys, had been conned into playing Captian Hook, and he was pretty good.

"What do you wear instead of a hand?" asked Vanessa, looking at him. He didn't answer, instead he looked to the other end of the garden. She followed his gaze and there were Betty and Betsy, looking in from the garden gate. Vanessa gave a shirek of happiness, and pracitcally flew off the porch. She threw herself onto them and they hugged each other for the longest time.

"Why aren't you at school?" asked Betsy breathlessly, smiling at her long-lost-friend.

"I...I have other requirments now. Soon, I'll be going to live with my father."

"You have a father?" said Betty excitedly. "I wanna meet him!"

"I don't know when he's coming..."

"Oh...well, how can you not know when your own father is gonna come and get ya!"

"It's a secret." said Vanessa, leading them up to the porch. Everyone had started milling around, talking and acting bored.

"What do you think you're doing?" bellowed Vanessa. "We're switching gears now! This is the moment...the moment of truth!" She leaped up onto the porch, and grabbed the broom-handle she had been using as a sword. "I'm now Peter Pan. And this is part of the legend of the Wendy-Lady." James smiled grimly, and hefted his own broom-handle. A blink of the eyes, and you see Captain Hook standing there, sword gleaming. Then you see Peter sweep out of the sky. Betsy becomes Wendy. Betty becomes a pirate.

"Insolent boy! Prepare to meet thy doom!" James aka Captian Hook, bellowed at the fliting figure above his head.

"Dark and sinister man, have at thee!" cried Peter, diving and clashing their swords together. Wendy grabbed a sword and freed the Lost Boys, all of whom had been gathered at the porch corner(aka mast). They instantly fell to the pirates. Laughter and insults rang in the air. Peter suddenly gave a heart-pirceing cry and fell to the deck, wounded. The fighting instantly stopped. All of the Lost Boys gasped with fear. Hook stood above his prey, smile wicked and triumphant. He raised his sword and...

"Cookies!" cried Mrs. Underwood, coming out of the door, and stepping into the middle of Hook's revenge.

"MRS. UNDERWOOD!" chorused the whole of the conregation, upset by the pause in the battle.

"Oopps! Forgot that you guys hate being bothered while there's a battle going on. Come in and get your cookies later then!" she dissappeared back inside.

"Where were we again?" asked James, looking puzzled. Vanessa stood up, took a deep breath, and screamed very comically, falling to the ground and twitching.

"Oh yeah!" he said, reverting back to Captain Hook. But just as he was about to stab, Peter kicked out, and Hook fell. Therefore, Peter freed the Lost Boys Wendy and her brothers and sailed away, to England.

* * *

I'M BAAAAACCCCKKKKK! EVIL-DOERS BEWARE! Wait, that's not my catch-phrase. Oh, wait, here it is. WRITE ON!


	2. The Start of An Adventure

"Oh, my GOSH, that was SO much fun! When did you get to be such a story teller?" asked Betty as she munched a cookie, in the living room. Vanessa just smiled.

"You could say that the stars told the story to me..." she said mysteriously. She handed the cookie platter to a younger girl named Tina, but everybody called Tinka, because she liked to tinker with stuff. Betsy just smiled with happiness because her friend was back. Vanessa's eyes suddenly lit up. She had heard something, far above them, on the roof.

"Com'n!" she said, leaping up. "I want to show you something." Betty and Betsy both followed her, up the stairs and into the room. Vanessa opened the window, and walked over to the closet. She pulled out her wreath of flowers that she had arrived in, and they had not even begun to wilt yet. Betsy gently ran a finger over the silky smoothness of a lily, entranced. Betty snorted. Vanessa laughed.

"If you don't like this, I've got something even you will like." She marched over to her bed and reached underneath. She pulled out a gleaming sword, long and sharp. This time it was Betty who was awed,as well as Betsy. There was a sudden nosie by the window. Betty and Betsy whipped around, only to find that Vanessa was already hugging the boy that hovered a few inches above the floor.

"W-w-who is that...?" Betsy asked, her voice quivering.

"This," said Vanessa, turning back with a laugh. "Is Peter Pan."

* * *

"So you're the really real Peter Pan." said Betty, staring as Peter floated around the ceiling. He nodded, and flipped around, showing off again. 

"How can you do that?" Betsy asked, jumping off the floor and falling to the ground again.

"Oh, the cleverness of me," he said simply. Betsy shivered with delight. There was something in the way he said it that made chills run up and down her spine.

"Wanna learn how?" said Peter, in the voice that no woman as of yet has been able to ignore.

"YES!" cried the two girls still on the floor. Vanessa was already up in the air. Peter threw a bit of fairy dust all over them. They screwed up their faces with concentration. They didn't lift off the floor.

"Think happy thoughts!" Vanessa called from the ceiling. Betty instantly shot off into the air, and crashed into the ceiling, but Betsy remained on the floor. "Com'n! I know you've got a happy thought in that over-used head of yours."

"What is a happy thought?" asked Betsy, looking utterly confused. Vanessa gave a theatrical gasp, and swooped down. She whispered in Betsy's ear. Betsy began to float. She squealed with pleasure and swooped around the room, occansionally banging into the wall, but there is no feeling as wonderful as that. They flew around the room for some time, kicking and squealing.

"Hey, why don't we go outside! There's guarented more air-space!" Betty said excitedly. Peter grinned, crowed and lead the way out the open window. The girls followed and almost instantly crashed into the still figure of Pan, staring up at something in the sky. He whirled around grabbed their hands and bolted back inside. He slammed the window shut and grinned at Vanessa.

"Guess what's out there!"

-silence while Vanessa searched her brain- "-GASP!- Daddy's ship!"

"Bingo!" He grinned happily. "But I got here first! You're on my side now!"

"Just until Daddy kidnaps me, you silly boy!"

"Like I'm gonna let that happen!" Vanessa laughed, and picked up her sword from where she had dropped it on the floor. Betty and Betsy looked on nervously. Well, Betsy was.

"Let me at 'em!" Betty yelled, grabbing a cricket bat from a bed, and weilding it like sword. "I'll murder 'em!"

"Boy, aren't we gung-ho?" said her sister.

"You got that right! Bring it on!" Vanessa and Peter laughed, and postioned themselves at either side of the window.

"Tell us when the first pirate is at the window." said Peter, to Betty. She grinned.

"He's there now, pressing his face against the glass! Guh, he's ugly." Peter and Vanessa gasped at the same time and threw open the window. The pirate, which just so happened to be Italian Cecco, fell in and meet Mr. Chicket Bat.

* * *

HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! My infamous cliffes! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And another infamous short chappie! 


	3. Complications Arise

This took me for forever...but I have alot of Fanfictions...this one is slower than the others, sorry!

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own Vanessa, Betty, Betsy, and New Lives Orpahnage. Everything else is already copied-righted!

* * *

Italian Cecco fell, completely battered and knocked unconcious because of the gusto that Betty had. Betty was so energetic, that she was already out of the room and on the balcony, swinging her bat and screaming war cries. Betsy was sitting on the floor, completely awed by the firceness of her sister. Vanessa and Peter were swooping on the pirates, and pulling pranks on them, like stealing their hats, tripping them, and so on. 

Captain Hook stepped out of the cabin, to see what damages were being had.

"Ahola, Codfish!" yelled an all too familiar voice from above him as his hat vanished from his head. He shook his fist at the flying boy that tore his hat up.

"Curse you, Pan!" he bellowed, pulling his sword from it's scabbard. The sword was stopped in midair. Familiar oceanic blue eyes sparkled at him.

"Vanessa! How have you been?" he asked pulling his sword back.

"Very well. But there's a problem, Daddy." she said, blocking his downward thrust and giggling.

"Let me guess. Pan got here first." he said, growling. Vanessa smiled and spun away, bringing Cecco's sword down.

"Yeah...but remember-" Hook's sword blocked her, making her hand ring. She dropped the sword, wringing her hand in the air. He bit his lip, concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded, still wringing her hand in the air.

"Eeeeeeeee aye eeeeeeeeee!" shouted Betty, swooping down and grabbing Cecco's sword from where Vanessa had dropped it. She leaped up, swinging her bat and the sword. The sword clipped a tassel off Hook's pants and the bat cracked the back of his knees.

"Arugh!" Hook yelled, falling forward. When he hit the deck of his ship, the fighting suddenly lulled to a sudden stand-still. Vanessa stared horrifed at her father, Betty did a small victory dance, Betsy silently stood up, and the pirates were hushed for the first time in fifty years. Peter suddenly burst into laughter.

"Good one!" he shouted down to Betty. Slowly, Betty's dance came to a stop as she spotted the horrified look on Vanessa's face. Her eyes dropped to Hook's prone form.

"Oops..."

"I...will...kill...you..." muttered Hook from his spot on the ground as he started to get up. Betty started to back up a little.

"Uh-oh..." she said, looking into Hook's eyes and seeing the red glint in the iris.

"Daddy..." Vanessa warned, her hands on her hips. "That's one of my dearest friends in the entire universe. Don't you dare hurt her!" she commanded, pointing a threatening finger in his direction.

Hook looked up at his daughter. Her eyes were, if anything, too big. They were sparkling with fury and bravery. How often had he seen that...? Her mother's eyes used to sparkle like that. He coughed, then cracked his neck. He gave a small nod to his wonderfully stubborn daughter. He held up his hand to forestall any arguement from his crew.

"Get out of here, Pan." he snarled, turning so that he wouldn't see Vanessa go. "I'll be back for my daughter soon. Count on it."

"Aye aye, Codfish!" said Peter, grabbing Betsy's and Vanessa's hands. As he rocketed upwards, Vanessa caught Betty's hand and she was jerked up as well. But was too far out. Her head hit a spar, and she visited unconciousness. Her body became too heavy and she slipped out of Vanessa's hands. She spiralled down and was caught by Smee. He quickly disappeared into the hold with her.

"Give her back!" shouted Betsy, trying to go after her. But they were too far away. Vanessa held her hand tenderly.

"Don't worry! My dad won't hurt her. I'll bet they even put her in my room." Betsy looked at her with huge eyes.

"That man with the hook...is your mysterious father?!" she asked, her voice rising with every syllable. Vanessa nodded and laughed at the shocked expression on Betsy's face.

"Yeah, I could barely believe it myself. I still can't believe that I had a dad as cool as a pirate captain!"

"So that's where you got your great stories that you've been telling everyone..." Betsy said in a quiet voice. Vanessa nodded as they shot through a cloud bank.

"But he's really groovy! He's taught me so much, including how to sword-fight! I can't wait to see Sally and Jennifer! They're Lost Girls now! It's exciting! Oh, and Dylans. Peter took her off to Neverland last time."

"I must be dreaming." said Betsy. "That's the only explanation for all of this. Flying...pirates...flying...insanity..."

"Oh, com'n. You know that it's fun!" said Peter, pulling free of the earth's atmosphere. Betsy really couldn't argue with that.

"NESSA!" cried a familiar voice, as a silver and gold bolt burst from the nearest star, and collided with Vanessa's head.

"Okay, okay Tinksbelle! I'm glad to see you too!" Betsy stared in total awe as Tinksbelle hugged Vanessa's head.

"Is that...is that really a-a-a-a f-f-f-aerie?" she stuttered in wonder.

"Yep! There's a bunch of 'em at Neverland. Sally even made friends with one!" Betsy remained completely silent. This was a world beyond her imagining or comprehension. They flew on and soon a bright star appeared in the sky. Peter gave a rougeish grin and Betsy felt something stir in her stomach.

"Second to the right, and straight on till morning!" shouted Peter and Vanessa together, and they entered Neverland's magical shield.

* * *

I haven't updated this in so long. Shame on me! But now I'm so back! 


End file.
